Taking a wrong turn in this?
by Chibi-chibi-kun
Summary: Sora's lost his memory,when Axel and Demyx find him as he trieds to remember the redhead comes up with a wicked plan for Sora to join their side!But can Sora forget the boy he was in love with? main:AxelSora some DemyxSora moments
1. Chapter 1

Ne, heres another from me...there's RoxasAxel, RikuSora but it'll eventually be SoraAxel...-.-

* * *

**_I remember…a boy with long silvery hair and aqua eyes, green and deep but I can't remember his name. And there was…a girl…with reddish hair and blue eyes, but I can't remember her name either…all I see are faces but nothing else. I wish I could remember…I don't even know my name…but that guy called me…'Sora'…so…I guess my name is Sora then…But…another name repeats over and over in my mind…  
'Roxas'…which is my real name?_**

I groaned turning my back towards the sun as it sneaked through the curtains of my current room, when I heard a knock on the door. I looked up glaring daggers at it before cursing under my breath as I got up; I'm not a morning person as you can tell.

"Sora! C'mon we've got to get to school!" came Heyner's voice from the other side of the door. I sighed knowing that it was true, I got up and opened the door. Drowsy met wide-open ones, "…I'm up…happy…?" I mumbled.

Heyner smirked at me pulling me by my wrist, "Yeah that' nice, now get in there and get ready or we're going to be late!" he said and pushed me into the bathroom closing the door behind me.

I sighed as I washed my face, I don't like mirrors…I don't know why but it feels like I'm looking at someone else's face. Almost as if those ocean blue eyes aren't mine, and that my brown gravity deifying hair wasn't mind. But I know that it's me…it feels so odd to be in this town and yet I feel like I've lived here before. One day, it was raining and I was wondering on my own, my cloths were ripped and there was blood on me. I wasn't sure if it was my blood or someone else's, but either way I kept on walking aimlessly. That was when I ran into Olette, she looked at me and smiled waving, she was followed by Heyner. I didn't know whom they were so I just stood there, wet and bloody.

Heyner and Olette ran towards me, asking why I was there cover in blood and soaked from head to toe. But kept answering over I don't know how or why I was there. I had asked if they knew me, and they were surprised. They told who they were saying how could I forget them, that's when I decided to asked them, 'what's my name?'. They looked at me as if I had lost my mind, my be I have but I don't know.

_"Sora…that' your name…" Heyner had answered looking concerned at me, 'So…ra…' and I passed out after that._

It's been a three weeks and ever since then I've been here, Heyner offered me a place to stay and I had nowhere else to go. They had signed me in their school I have all my classes with him, we've been working together to try and figure out why I have lost my memory. But I could've gone without school… I finished cleaning myself up and returned to my given room to choose my clothing.

I pulled out a pair of black pants, baggy but no too big, with zippers on the sides, and black combat boots to go along. A red shirt that hugged my figure softly and a black hoodie sweater, along with my crown necklace. I walked downstairs; Heyner was waiting there with Olette, and Pence. I smiling waving at them and they waved back, since the day I've came to this town they've become my best friends.

"Hey you guys!" I called as I exited the house and we started walking.

"Hey Sora, so how you feeling today?" asked Olette. I shrugged my shoulders "Fine…I had another dream…"

Everyone stopped walking to look at me, we've been trying to out about my lost memory so Olette insisted that every little detail helps.

"Really?" asked Pence, Heyner looked at me in question.

I nodded me head, "Yeah…there were people in it…But I could only see faces…and but only one came back to me…"

Olette soaked this all in before asking me, "What was that name?"

"…Someone called me Roxas but it wasn't like me…me in a way…" I mumbled as we kept on walking, "It feels like I know that name…from somewhere…"

"Maybe that's your real name?" asked Olette, "But I'm pretty sure that when you first met us you told us your name was Sora…so who's this Roxas?"

"Maybe it's like his middle name?" muttered Pence earning a look from Heyner.

"What kind of middle name would that be? Hmm…" he turned to look at square in the face,

"Well…you sorta look like a Roxas…ok then you're Roxas!"

Olette scold at Heyner, " Heyner you can't just change his name like that and besides he'd get con fused let's just stick with Sora!"

"Sora sounds like a girls name!" he paused and looked at me, "No offense…"

I shrugged and grinned, "None taken…"

Pence sighed, "Stop it you two or we-"

"No! Its not it can also be a boys name too!"

I just stood there with Pence watching this all happen, when I felt my stomach did a double flip and knotted, and fell to one knee gasping for breath. That seemed the only way form Olette and Heyner to stop fighting. They rushed over to me asking if I was alright, I started to nod my head as I tried to stand up again. I should've stayed down because the moment I got up, a dizzy spell hit me; I doubled over and fell back to my knees. I gasped for breath not understanding what happening I wish I knew…hell I wish I could remember who I was…why…why can't I remember?

"Sora!" came Olette's voice, as she kneeled beside along with Hayner and Pence.

Taking in unsteady breaths I closed my eyes not knowing what else to, is felt like my whole world was spinning. It's been like this since I came to Twilight Town, I've been have this episodes or rather attacks and they won't stop. Always filled with horrible pain in my chest, blurs people's faces, and places flashed before me but too quickly for me to even know who or what they are.

I groaned trying to stand up again, this time I succeeded leaning against a near by wall as the gang looked at me with worry. I gave them a reassuring smile, "I'm…fine now" I mumbled at them, though they looked unconvinced.

"Sora…"came Olette's worried tone, "You can't be serious, Hayner I think we should take Sora back home."

Before I could protest, I saw the blonde nod his head in agreement, and just to make it finale so did Pence. I groaned and rolled my eyes feeling like myself again, "You guys I'm fine really I don't need to be babied!"

My face formed a pout as Olette gave me a motherly look, "Sora, we're not babying you, we're making sure you're safe and well! You scared us when you…came…back…and I doubt any of us wants a repeat of it…"

I blinked at her, for some reason I felt like someone else had scolded me like that, but I shrugged the feeling off and sighed. I gave them a smile knowing very well that there was no way to convince them otherwise. I stood up on my own, "Alright…I'll go back to Hayner's place ok? " I said digging into my bag and pulled out worksheets and paper, "Here can you turn these in for me?" I asked Hayner since we both have the same classes.

The blonde nodded his head and looked to the others, "Alright…are you sure don't want us to walk you back?" he asked me.  
I couldn't help but smirk, "What's this? Hayner feeling worried about little old me?"

He glared at me, "No! I…just don't want you to come back blaming me for you getting hurt!" he added though he was grinning. We laughed it off; I love hanging out with them all the time though we don't see each other often because of school and homework.

"Alright, bye Sora!" muttered Pence and Olette as the went their way, Hayner lingered a bit behind before he repeated their gustier and left as well.

"Bye…" I whispered back and sighed, running my hand through my gravity defining hair I turned around and headed back.

Suddenly I felt like someone knocked the wind out of me and I hunched over wrapping my arms around my sides. I shut my eye tightly as flashes of images passed through the eyes of my mind too quickly to completely register. My head felt that it was going to split in two, but as quickly as it had came it went away. Breathing deeply I tried to study myself, stepping slowly trying to find my balance breathes coming in fast and deep I closed my eyes trying to see if…I had remembered anything at all.

But just as before, nothing, just faces no names or voices at all…I saw the silver haired boy again…and a blonde girl…and someone else with red hair…and pain…sadness…but that was all. I growled my temper finally snapping, forgetting my pervious weakness I cursed and hit the wall next to me, frustration finally taking it's toll on me.

"Why…? Why can't I remember…?" I muttered with frustration lacing those words, " Why! It's not fair…it's not fair…" I whimpered feeling tears want to pour from my eyes and wanting to crawl down my cheeks.

_Hush now don't to you cry…_

"Huh?" I turned around to see who had spoken but there was no one, sure there were people but no one was looking at me or seemed to take any interest.

_Sora, take good care of Kairi…_

"Who said that?" I asked out loud looking around me, but I only received weird looks as people passed me.

_A-X-E-L got it memorized?_

I groaned feeling as if the world was spinning I dashed into a close ally way taking a breather clenching my head tightly as I whimpered. Whispers echoed in my head, over and over but only a few were understandable.

_I'm sorry Sora_

_Aw…I knew they picked the wrong guy for this…_

_Traitor!_

_Roxas!_

_Sora!_

_You hold the greatest weapon in the world…_

_ROXAS!_

_The name's Demyx _

_SORA!_

_You shouldn't have betrayed us…_

_Sor-Sor!_

_Trust your hearts…_

_Rox!_

_Sora!_

"STOP IT!" I screamed falling to my knees, clenching my head, I could hear my heart beat pound loudly in my ears. But that did it, the voices stopped, they stopped echoing I stopped hearing them I felt better but not completely good. I whimpered brushing the tears the strayed down my cheeks, ocean blue eyes scanned around, no one stopped to see why I had screamed…actually…the place was very…quite…

"Heartless!" came the cry of a woman, not thinking about the little episode that I had. I ran out of my hiding place to see what had happened, as soon as I reached the end my eyes widened at what happened. A woman screamed as she started to run, tripping over something and before she could move again a group of black blurs came at her, one of them jumped and landed on her chest. It stuck its hand inside and pulled out her heart! I gasped as she began to disappear as well as the heart, but for some reason…this event seemed…similar as if I had seen it somewhere before but…I couldn't remember!

The looked like stuffed toys with antennas …as least that's my opinion…

"…Crap…" I muttered suddenly noticing I got their attention I clapped my hand over my mouth though I knew it was pointless. It charged at me and what happened next was pure instinct, I flung my right arm feeling warmth circle around it till an over sized Key appeared and I hit the Heartless without mercy.

_My Keyblade…_

Some how I knew that was right, I knew this was mine I knew it was, and I didn't question how it just appeared out of thin air I just understood. I lunged forward slashing at my mound of Heartless that began to appear as if I attracted them.

_You do…_

I gasped for breath, flipping I landed opposite of one, driving my Keyblade at it I took it out within two swings. I grinned though I felt such hate towards the, why couldn't they just go away? Why couldn't they just disappear!

"Damn it!" I cried as one swung its arms at me knocking me to the side hitting my head against the wall. The world was dizzy for a few seconds before I regained myself, I growled charging forward as I stuck out my left hand summoning another Keyblade. It was dark, but elegant and…I kinda liked it.

"Take this!" I cried as I jumped up into the air, blue eyes narrowed on too my target, crashing down with both blades. I grinned as I succeeded landing perfectly on my feet like a cat, "Ha!"

I never felt this much alive since I came here, my senses were on fire, reflexes I didn't know I had presented themselves. And though I had no memory of ever encountering something like this…it felt so…familiar…

I dispatched the last Heartless; I gasped for breath slightly and closed my eyes before I scanned the area for anymore of those Heartless. Noticing that there weren't anymore I sighed as I glanced at the objects in my hands. I frowned in frustration though I didn't bother speaking my silent question instead I let go and they disappeared. I didn't notice that there were people behind me instead I sank down in defeat, I tried to recall the voices I had heard. I wasn't sure if I was going insane or if they were fragments of my memory trying to fight its way back to me.

And I heard their names…or at least three of them…

One of the names was…Kairi…and…Demyx…and…

"Axel…"

"You called?" came a low voice from behind.

Startled I shot up to my feet and turned around as quickly as I could, taking a few steps back to stare at the one who spoke, although he wasn't alone. He was tall, with flaming red hair and brilliant green eyes with tear like tattoos under each eye. Beside him was a blonde, slightly spiky and pretty blur eyes both wearing long black cloaks with hoods. I blinked taking a double take, I've seen them before…in my small flash backs…and I guess one of them is Axel…I blinked before speaking.

"Um…do I know you?"

They both looked at me weird before exchanging glances with each other, "You're kidding right?" spoke the redhead. I shook my head and repeated my question; "No…who are you? Wait do I know you?"

Suddenly a though ran through my mind, if they knew then they could tell who I am maybe we're friends?

They looked at me surprised, blinking before the blonde spoke to me, "Ne, you forgot about me too?" he muttered pointing to himself, I nodded. He seemed taken aback, "Really!?"

I sighed feeling myself wearing thin, "Yes! Who are you guys? Do we know each ?…Are we like…friends?" I asked wanting answers. You couldn't understand how it has felt not knowing whom you not knowing where you belong whom you know or your relations with them. To find other's who just might be able to help you find the truth it's a nice feeling almost like a lost puppy being found by it's master.

The red head smirked at me and turned to his blonde companion whispering something I couldn't hear. "Hey Demyx…this could to our benefit!" whispered Axel to Demyx whom seemed slightly confused and tilted his head, "How?"

Axel chuckled lightly, "Simple…we get him on our side…"

_May be…I can get Roxas back…_

The blonde looked at Axel and sighed not bothering to say anything against what the other had stated, "Fine…don't blame me if things don't go right…" he mumbled.

Axel grinned, "Don't worry…it won't…"

I started to get impatient and sighed loudly for the other's to hear me, "Um…you didn't answer my question…how do we know each other?"

The redhead turned to look at me and gave a sly smile, "Why Sora…I can't believe you'd forget about your best friends…"

I blinked again at them, "Wha…?"

The redhead replied with a smirk, "The name's Axel, don't you remember? We're best friends…"

* * *

Ne...i'm actually on a SoraDemyx kick so...yeah...hoped you guys liked it it took a while to actually get around to finishing it...so...reveiw please!  



	2. Chapter 2

* * *

Hey sorry it took so long writer's block! Please enjoy and review if you want some SoraDemyx action please tell me! I didn't get to edit it cause I had no time!

* * *

Axel's POV

Sora the Keyblade Master, little Sor-Sor chosen to save all the worlds from utter darkness and destruction. When I first met the little hero, he was oblivious and happy-go lucky, unlike Roxas who was mostly gloomy. Roxas and Sora, they're both so different and yet so much alike when you take a closer look underneath their masks. I've stopped trying to turn him into a Heartless to get Roxas back; I've stopped trying to go against Xemnas and the others.

I saw no point, Sora is Roxas and Roxas is Sora no doubt about that little statement. But, hell back in castle Oblivion he was such a child, so naïve! I just wanted to smack him around a bit till he'd finally got it through his head that being selfless doesn't get you anywhere in the world.

But when we finally pushed him over the edge, it was pure entertainment, pulling his and Namine's stings was so easy that it was mere child's play. With Marluxia and Larxene tagging behind falling into to my neatly spun wed was utterly delicious and funny beyond all reason. 

Their little plan about over throwing the organization with Sora and Naimine was far fetched. I mean, did they actually think that Xemnas was that stupid or weak? If he was, do you really think he would be in charge of us Nobodies? Nope not a chance.

I still don't get it why Sora was, is, so special out of all the freaking people in this world. Most say is because he is pure of heart. Personally I find that rather hard to believe considering that there is Darkness in every heart, and I doubt Sora is an exception to that little rule. I don't care what people say that's my opinion, even if the waterlogged blonde says I'm wrong. 

True Roxas was special; he made others feel like they had a heart, me in particular. I cared and loved him as much as any Nobody could, and I won't deny that. But even so I'll never believe in a pure innocent heart.

When Xemnas asked us, Demyx and I to track down Sora, I had to ask the Superior why finding him was so important.

And Demyx just wouldn't shut up either so he caved in just to keep us quiet. Apparently we've been keeping tabs on Sora's whereabouts, everyone in the Organization knew about Sora's connection with Roxas. And of course I was labeled as his official stalker, I take that as complement but I don't know if I should or shouldn't be proud of that…oh well.

Anyway going back to my little story, Xemnas found out that Sora had gone missing, even though Roxas was 'gone' his marker never stopped glowing, I would know since I've checked. Gaining attention from Xemnas, who now wondered what had happened to our little Heat supplier. Hence the reason why he summoned me…and Demyx, to see where and what had happened to little Sor-Sor.

It irritated me a bit that fact that the blonde kid had to tag along, but he was close friends with Roxas too, (although I was Roxas's boyfriend!) and thought that with the two of us searching for the little brunette it would go much fast.

Well guess what Xemnas? No it didn't! I was stuck with this bubblehead of a blonde for two…may be three weeks?

We went to Hollow Bastion, which is now called Radiant Garden. Hmph, I don't see anything Radiant about that world. We found that stupid Duck and that weird dog thing…. And of course they were reporting to Leon who hardly talks. Cloud the ultimate blonde Emo, and the pink girl who is always smiling not to mention that old guy named Cid, Merlin and that hyper Ninja girl Yuffie.

According to those weirdo's, Sora and the gang were on some weird ass world, when they were attacked by Heartless. During the battle Sora was cut off from Donald and Goofy, afterwards those two tried to look for him on the world but the little Keyblade Master was nowhere to be found. So somehow little Sor-Sor disappeared without a trace. We went to check that lovely place out, but all we could detect was darkness, and only traces of darkness. After that we stayed in Radiant Garden for sometime wondering if Sora would just happen to pop out of nowhere, a few more weeks passed and still no sign of him.

Hell, I was ready to say 'fuck this' and head back, when Demyx showed up and told me that Sora was in Twilight Town!

I got so fucking pissed, I had to let out some stress too bad little Demyx wasn't fast enough to get out of the way. (He recovered but now stays a few feet away from me) We wrapped to Twilight town and nothing for a few days…until now…until the moment I saw the brunette cry out in hate summoning not one but TWO Keyblades. He attacked the Heartless with hate; it could be seen in those beautiful blue eyes, eyes that belonged to Roxas.

You could not understand the annoyance and hurt that he had forgotten me, again! I met him once in Hollow Bastion and now he doesn't remember a single thing, not me, Demyx, hell he probably doesn't remember who he is.

But…that's just a small little bonus that I could work with, to get Roxas, screw my earlier statement!  
I want Roxas back!

Sora's POV

Friendships, attachments, relationships, they are all important things that humans can not live without. Something every person knows and treasures deeply, every person…except for me.

"Best…friends…?" I repeated the word allowing it to roll of my tongue again and again. Somehow it felt right, yet at the same time it didn't. Looking at Axel and the blonde it felt as if those very words were connected to them, and yet at the same time it felt as if it they were meant for another.

Axel gave me a smile and nodded his head, "That's right Sora, we're your best friends Axel and Demyx."

I frowned trying to recall anything, anything at all, but in the end I got nothing! Nothing what so ever!

Their names seemed familiar, like a tingling sensation at the back of my head or perhaps a memory trying to come forth. I waited for sometime before I even bothered to respond, waiting, wanting something to pop into my head just as the Keyblades had. But nothing, it was all a blank just like that rest of my world.

"I'm…I'm sorry…I can't remember…" I muttered looking at the two oddly dressed men. The blonde looked at me with a sad expression, like he was pitting me. I didn't need that kind of treatment! As for the redhead, he merely looked disappointed and shook his head making his spiky red hair bounce a bit.

"Aw, c'mon Sor-Sor don't be like that. We've been looking all over for you." He said walking towards me flicking my nose lightly with a bit of a laugh. I gave him a pout but a thankful smile none the less.

"Yeah, we've been worried sick about you!" cried Demyx flinging his arms around me. He hugged me tightly lifting me up from the ground a bit, I laughed at his antics. This felt so…so normal like it always happened between us. I laughed pushing against his hug even though I placed no strength in it.

It felt nice though, to have them, besides Hayner and the others, to care about me…I just wish… I just wish I wasn't…I mean…I wish I could remember…

Finally I pulled away flashing a smile at both of them, "I'm…happy in a way that you've found me but…I'm sad too…I wish I could remember who you are, how we met all the things we use to do together…"

I could feel the air around us shift, it felt tense like I stepped on glasses, breaking them by accident or something around those lines. It felt awkward, looking down on the floor I shifted my feet before trying to speak again; wondering if I had hurt their feelings but Axel beat me to it.

"Aw, don't be like that Sor-Sor don't go all gloomy on us like that," he muttered stepping towards me as he creased my cheek lightly, "It doesn't suit you…"  
Before I could react he leaned down and placed a small kiss on my forehead, pulling away with a smirk/smile with Demyx gapping in the background. I felt my face flush from the contact, I didn't what to do…I wasn't sure if this was normal or not!

"…Axel…" I uttered softly, my ocean blue eyes looked up at him, his smirk widen even more flashing those pearly white teeth, which looked very sharp.

"What's wrong Sor-"

Before he could finish what he was about to say, a black hole or a black something appeared out of nowhere causing both Demyx and me to jump in surprise. Out of the portal stepped out a man with black hair pulled back in a ponytail with gray hair, an eye patch and was dressed in the same way as Axle and Demyx. I felt like I was on the edge, something about that man, I just didn't like and I've never met him!

"Axel, Demyx! The Superior expected you back over two weeks ago!" he yelled at the others who were obviously younger (and cuter too!)

Axel narrowed his acid green eyes into a deadly glare, if looks could kill he'd be dead. As for Demyx, he stepped backwards and actually stood behind Axel as if he was afraid of him but hate burned in those aqua colored eyes. The other man didn't even notice me, but even so I felt like shoving my Keyblade up his ass for giving Demyx and Axel those nasty looks.

"Tell Xemnas too keep his fucking pants on, we'll be on our way back when we finish the job. Now get the fuck out of my sight!" cried Axel with anger bubbling through those spoken words.

Demyx glared behind him. The older man sneered, in a flash of light he summoned a weapon that look like some wicked-ass gun. I didn't need to think twice to know what he was about to do. Something happened, I lost complete control over myself. I wasn't thinking, like I was on automatic pilot, my mind was blank and my actions weren't my own at least that's how it felt like and yet I knew that it was me making the first move.

Charging forward not waiting for Demyx or Axel to react against the other male, I had no idea I was so fast in the first place…come to think of it. Lunging forward I jumped into the air summoning both my Keyblades except this time the one that was shaped as a key was different, the Oath Keeper (the name popped into my head). I landed perfectly on my feet arms swinging so fast that it appeared like a blur, I cut through the air thrashing his weapon away as it landed on the floor and disappeared in a puff of smoke; placing the Oblivion against his throat I let out a load growl.

"Don't you dare touch Axel!" I sneered, " Or Demyx!" I yelled pressing the shaper part of my Keyblade actually drawing blood. I felt like a different person, I was never like this with Hayner and the other, like I was on fire with hate. I hated the way he looked at Axel, those eyes seemed to burn into him want to tare him into little pieces. I can't remember Axel, but a part of me if not myself completely, cared for him like I cared for Hayner, Olette and Pence; I felt the same towards Demyx besides no one threatens my friends.

"Sora…!?" came Axel's voice in surprise along with Demyx, but I paid no attention.

"Heh, Roxas…long time no see…"he muttered, he raised a hand and creased my cheek, barely touching my skin.  
"DON'T! Touch me!" I yelled, slashing. 

He backed away enough so I wouldn't be able to slit his throat. But I put enough force into my swing that I sent him flying to the ground with a loud thump, he cursed summoning another portal and disappeared into it. I was caught in the moment; "We're not finished!" I yelled even though I knew he couldn't hear me.

Again I lost myself, as if someone else had taken over my body and was moving it for me, like a puppet being moved by strings. Out stretching the hand that held my Oath Keeper I reached inside me, like a painful needle reaching into my body drawing out large ounces of my blood.

I gasped as the dark portal appeared, I heard Axel and Demyx gasp in surprise but I paid no attention rushing forward with adrenaline running through my vines.

I mere inches away, when sudden I felt my mind become mush as my vision became dizzy and I lost my footing. Dropping my Keyblades as they disappeared, I knew what was happening as the voices started to scream inside my head , voices lost in my blank memory trying to climb into their rightful places. I screamed out in pain as a thousand needles seemed to strike my body over and over, like claws gripping my body as the nails dug into my skin. I choked out a sob as I saw the floor coming faster towards my face, I lost all control in my body, unable to put up my arms to protect myself as I continued to suffer from my attacks.

"…someone…" was all I uttered as I closed my eyes waiting for the floor to crush my unprotected nose.

Suddenly I felt tow strong arms wrap around and someone let out a worried cry, I couldn't figure out who it was. The pain came in more frequent waves, three times worse then the ones before. I was starting to black out, wanting to fade into sleep not wanting to suffer from my attacks. I opened my ocean blue eyes to see who had saved me, but my version was too blurry. All I could make out was red and acid green, but even so I didn't have to think twice about who it was. Axel.

"…tha…nk…you…" I mumbled before fainting completely running away from the cruel pain that were my chain of memories trying to come back.


	3. Chapter 3

Here's the next part! Main Pairings : AxelSora, some DemyxSora,! Please read I wrote nine pages for you!!!!!!!!Please read and review!!!

* * *

Demyx POV

* * *

I was kneeling beside Axel as he held Roxas, no I mean, as he held SORA in his arms, he was worried calling out the Keyblade Master's name over and over again, but he kept saying Roxas, not Sora. He wouldn't wake…I didn't know what to do…

"Axel…is he…"

"No! He's…he's fine…just asleep…let's taking him back while his out it'll be a lot more easier and Xemnas wants us back either way we have to go and take Sora with us.", he answered standing up.

The look of surprise never left his face, nor did mine.

How could Sora do that!?

First he automatically attacks Xigbar, uses two Keyblades, that same ones that Roxas use to use whenever he fought. But the way Sora was fighting as so…violent, dark, filled with hate that…sure may be it was there but…he never seemed to show it. Not only that, but he summoned a dark portal! A DARK PORTAL!  
Only Organization members were able to do that, so we could get around and travel the 'In Between', but Sora always used the Gummi Ship…

Sora is…of the light!…His darkness was Roxas…so… 'Sora' should be able to use it…

"Demyx, snap out of it we're leaving!", cried Axel as he himself summoned a portal for the three of us to travel.

I nod my head stepping into the portal, I glance at Sora…he looks…so different since I last saw him in the Underworld.

His hair has gotten longer, a little lighter probably from the sun, but his skin is so pale, not that tanish pale color it was paler and his gotten taller too…

He looks a little bit more like…

"Roxas…" I mutter very softly so Axel couldn't hear me.

We exited into the room called the Proof of Existence, with Roxas symbol still glowing brightly, even brighter when we entered with Sora. I couldn't help but wonder what that could mean.

"Demyx…take Ro- I mean take Sora to your room I'll met you there…after I report to Xemnas…" muttered Axel looking at Sora with a painful expression as he passed him into my arms.

"Axel…are you ok…?" I asked cradling Sora in my arms.

Axel merely shrugging his shoulders looking at Sora's calm face, he moved forward and stroked his face softly. I could almost may be if I concentrated hard enough, what he could…be feeling.

"I'm fine just…worried about him…", he paused and moved away, " if something is hurting Sora…Roxas is hurting too…"

"…", I couldn't answer and turned away from him as I summoned my own portal stepping a few moments later in my aqua colored room with Sora still asleep.

He looks so much more like Roxas, maybe that's why Axel suddenly kept calling him that, but…I don't think that's a good thing. Sora has forgotten who he is, and…is it possible that because his memories have been lost or locked away that the part of Roxas with in him is…shining through more then before?  
Has Sora's darkness…become stronger…what will happen to him…

I shook my head, "May be I'm thinking too hard…"

I heard someone mutter; looking down I noticed that he grimaced slightly shifting as I held him in my arms I wasn't if he was just tired or he was about to wake up. I looked over to my bed, waterbed, it was actually very neat, I'm a neat freak sometimes…Roxas use to tease me about it all the time. Walking over gently I placed him down slowly making sure I didn't wake him. He sighed as he brown fluffy head rested softly onto the pillow, I was about to pull away when I realized something was holding onto my gloved hand, something warm yet strong.

"…!"

A sharp intake of breath, my aqua eyes grew slightly wide, and a faint blush slipped onto my cheeks. Sora, gasping for breath as if he had ran, holding onto my hand with a deadly grip, eyes closed tightly like he was having a bad dream. I wanted to pull away from him, if Axel noticed he'd probably fry me!

I began to pull away when I stopped, "…please…no…don't…leave…darkness…so much…emptiness…"

I looked up at Sora's face; he looked so pale like his was in pain, holding my hand in desperation and reassurance. I soften and caved in, sitting down beside Sora I sighed wondering what could the boy be dreaming to be acting like, saying such sad things…things that shouldn't come from his lips…

"...Stay…", he mumbled, eyes closed breathing deep.

"…. I'll stay…don't worry Sora…I'll stay…" I answered even though I new he wouldn't be able to hear me. I smiled softly and leaned down placing a soft kiss on his forehead, "…Sora…what happened to you?"

"…. What cause this…to happen to you…Sora…"

* * *

Axel's POV

* * *

"Wait…I don't understand…what do you mean Roxas wasn't Sora's darkness?" I asked, I couldn't understand. Roxas was the darkness to Sora's light but Xemnas is telling a far different story one that I never knew.

He ran his fingers through his silver hair, "Sora…. Lost his heart long ago…on that island, when Roxas was separated from his body Sora lost more of himself, more of his light." He paused and looked at me with a smirk dancing on his lips, "The darkness had grown with in him…you perhaps have never seen the boy change to his dark form…Anti-Sora so to speak."

I gave him a questioning look; Sora wasn't capable of holding darkness in his heart! Why else would he be fucking using the Keyblade! And besides, 'Anti-Sora'? I don't have any proof that Xemnas is even telling the fucking truth about that either!

"What…", I paused not sure if I should even ask, "…what is Anti-Sora…?"

Xemnas laughed at this; it was dark and hollow just like every Nobody should, but hell I'm glad I didn't end up as screwed up as him.

"Really Axel, I would think the name is self explanatory enough…. Anti form is everything your 'shining' is not…it's as if for a brief moment he becomes a Heartless himself!"

My acid green eyes grew slightly wide, "What? How!" I asked forgetting my position for the moment.

"It does not matter now…since Roxas has joined with Sora again…the transformation does not last long…number XIII keeps Sora's darkness in check…" he paused again and looked at me in the eyes, "Keep the Keyblade wielder her. He is to replace Roxas in the Organization that was the other reason why I sent both you and Demyx to retrieve him."

I held my tongue in place, to make sure I didn't screw up, "Is…that all…Superior…?" I asked carefully.

"Yes Axel…now leave my sight…!"

You don't have to fucking tell me twice!

"Sora…what the hell is really going on…"I muttered to myself…that kid…is really…making worry…will I lose Sora…too?

* * *

Sora's POV

* * *

Darkness…the feel of water flowing around me, my skin cold like ice I don't know if I'm falling or if I'm floating, everything is so quite.

Demyx…Axel…Hayner…Pence…Olette…

It's so peaceful, I almost don't want to wake up what's the point of me waking up if all that it'll do is leave me in a different sort of darkness.

Is there really any point for me to do anything anymore…?

I could hear waves, echoing in my ears, feeling my mind and body with pleasant vibrations, it almost felt like soothing fingers creased me. Trying to make me feel calm, I just…what could be the harm if I never wake up ever again? I doubt anyone would miss me…Hayner, and the others…they probably think I left them for no good reason…I wish I could have at least said good bye to them…

Demyx and Axel…I met them a few moments ago…but now if feels like I've known them forever…

As I drifted downwards, consumed by all this thoughts running across my mind, I couldn't help but give away a very faint smile. Demyx, all meek yet filled with so much energy, I could just tell from the moment that I …met him again.

And…and Axel…why…why does it feel as if something is tugging at my heart, so painfully I almost want to cry out in pain from it. I can't figure this out…I don't want to…I don't want to know who…I really am…

_"Wake up…"_

That voice again…where is it coming from…?

It doesn't matter…I just want to…I just want to stay here…in my own darkness…  


_ "No one would miss me…."_

'Wha…?'

"! That's not true…I…I would…"

'That voice…'

It was Axel's voice!

My ocean blues eyes shot open all around ocean, just…endless ocean with no end to come. I tried to swim up, but I couldn't move my arms, I couldn't move my body at all! The moment my eyes shot open, I could feel tentacles no…shadows, dark shadows wrapping themselves around me.

I opened my mouth to scream instead a mouth full of water rushed into my lungs…I was choking…I was drowning…in my darkness…! I closed my eyes tightly trying to move, trying to breathe, trying to find a way to stay alive! I can't die…please…I don't want to die…

I couldn't find a way…as the dark shadows started to cover my face, flashes of Hayner, Pence, and Olette…even Demyx and Axel appeared…if I wasn't underwater…I'd be crying…

The faces of many people appear almost all whom I will never remember know…I'll never found out who I was…  
And I never got to say good bye…

"Sora!"

I gasped taking in a lung full of air shoot upwards, breathing hard feeling as if I really had been underwater, cold and icy. My scanned around, I panicked I didn't know where I was or how I got here! I tried to get up only to notice that the bed was moving! I looked down to see that…I was on a waterbed! I mean c'mon how many people use that anymore? I stopped taking another deep breath, "Where…am I…?"

The room was an aqua color; a small kitchen, dinning room and I think a bathroom. But what actually caught my attention was the fish tank near the door and the sitar that was placed next to it.

"…This room is Demyx…", I muttered under my breath, feeling the small trickle of fear leave me, "…have I …been here before…?", I asked out loud.

It seemed familiar but at the same time, like I've been here before, not in the room but this place…it felt so familiar I couldn't bare it. Shaking my head I moved towards the fist tank, curiosity filled me to the brink. It was fairly large considering all the swimming creatures inside it, and the decorations that covered the tanks corners and floors.

They seemed to be tropical fist at least, there were five I think.

A small reddish one, a cute little yellow one with brown streaks, an orange one with nice a nice long tail, a few gold fish, and black and white one and a small pearly with fish with a green don't on it's tail.  
I grinned leaning forward placing my hand against the thick glass, as I did the small brown streaked one swam forward. It almost looked like it was kissing my fingertips; I couldn't help but giggle at this. To think I was panicking a few moments ago and now look at me, playing with a fish tank and its fishes.

"You're cute…" I mumbled grinned gently.

I wonder…is fish could…would they smile?

The fish seemed to respond to my little statement, it twirled in the water making smile a little, then it proceed to do a small little back flip in the water. Now that made me laugh!

"Ha ha ha…you're funny…I wonder what's your name…" I muttered with smile.

It swam back to my fingertips and continued to try and kiss them through the glass, I wondered if I ever had a pet fish. If I did, what did it look like? Was it as friendly as this one?  
I shook those thoughts from my head only to notice that the fish was trying to get my attention again, "Heh, you're really adorable, you know that?"

"I'm guessing you like my fish? "

I turned my head slightly, I smiled, and Demyx was standing in the doorway with a grin on his face.

"Yup! They're really cute!" I uttered placing my attention back on the fishes once again.

Demyx walked behind me and stood there chuckling s little, "Noel likes you!" he said resting his head on my shoulders.

I tilted my head slightly resting it upon his; slightly confused about what and who he was talking about.

"What are talking about?" I asked as the fish continued to look at me.

Demyx laughed and stood up straight leaning forward, "The fish that's been asking for attention, it's name is Noel." he said with a smile echoing in his voice.

"Oh!"

I giggled a little, "So this ones Noel? Cute!"

Demyx smiled and leaned forward a little his body pressing against mine, I blushed little leaning against him, it felt like a natural thing to do. "That's Rinnai, Heaven, Sam-Sam, Hiro is the one hiding under the rocks, the reddish one I named Axey! It acts and looks like Axel!"

I laughed at this, leaning against him more as we shared out laughter together.  
"You're right! It does!"

Demyx hugged me gently, as our laughter quit down, I was taken aback at the sudden display of affection. I felt like I should move away but at the same time it was comforting and…welcoming, I didn't want to break away after all…when was the last time anyone ever hugged me? …Will I ever get hugged like this again?

"Demyx!"

We jumped apart; I recognized the voice, yet I couldn't recognize that face. "…H-h-hey Saix!" muttered Demyx with a cheery grin, that's so like him. But I on the other hand gave the older man a glare, his cold golden eyes, and his aura just didn't sit well with me. And the fact he was looking at Demyx like he was a waste of space. I stepped in front of Demyx, noticing how he seemed intimidated by Saiix; I kept my face firm not showing my uneasiness.

"…Sora…don't…" muttered Demyx in my ear, making goosebumps appear on my skin.

"…It's ok…" I whispered back, grasping his hand to reassure him before I looked back at the blue haired person in front of me.

Saiix smirked, "Well if it isn't the keyblades Master…" he muttered in an icy tone of voice, I shuddered, I wanted to back down but I had the feeling that if I did Demyx would end up being his victim.  
"Hello…Saiix…", I answered with a dark smirk of my own, "It's been a while…hasn't it…." 

I am just talking bullshit! I don't even know who this guy is and his acting like he has known me since forever! Besides if I act all dainty he'll more then likely take advantage of both Demyx and me! And I was not about to let that happen!

His face darkened; man…that scar just makes him look even creepier!  
"Yes it has been…" he stepped forward a few inches away from me, "…So it seems that Demyx and Axel can do the job right…even if you aren't really number thirteen…"

Before I could ask him what he was taking about, I felt a shudder run through my body as a portal appeared behind Saiix, as Axel stepped out. I couldn't help but feel a little bit more at ease.

The red head step beside Saiix, with a cocky smile on his lips, "Hey Saiix, last time I check didn't Xemnas tell you to go on a specific mission and leave us the fuck alone while number thirteen is adjusting?"

The older man glared at Axel, "…Keep playing make believe Axel…when you see that it's all futile I'll be there enjoying every minute of it…" he paused and gave me a look, " As for our little wanna be Heartless…I'm sure we'll see each other soon…"

And with that he opened a dark portal and disappeared.

But even when he left I felt even more uneasy then when he was here. More questions surfaced, I didn't understand what he meant by the last part, but it seemed to have upset Axel for his face was covered in a grim look. Even Demyx didn't look all happy-go-lucky and I didn't like the silent tension that was filling the room.

"…Bastard…", mumbled Axel running his hand through his flaming hair, he sighed.

"…So…what did the Superior say about Sora? " asked Demyx 

Only then did I realize I was still holding his hand, I let go of it before giving him a soft smile and turning my attention upon Axel. I really want to know who this Superior person is.

" He wants to talk to Sora…to…remind him of who he was before he lost his memory…" he paused and gave me a soft look, but it was gone within a few seconds.

"Okay, well then I'll be going to the training room while you take so to Xemnas, bye!" said Demyx grinning, " I want to see if I could make more water clones, more then sixty!"

He was about to leave before I caught his arm in my hand, he looked at me taken aback a little, "Demyx...if Saiix does anything to you…you better tell me, please?" asked. The blonde blushed lightly before he smiled nodding and disappeared into another dark portal, leaving Axel and me alone.

I sighed letting air slip through my lips, I felt tired, I must have had an attack before I passed out…and now I've made enemies with people I don't know but the apparently know me!

"…Damn…I didn't plan on you meting Saiix till you were settled in. " came Axel's voice with a little humor in it, but there was something else, something that I couldn't believe was there, "And…that's so nice of you, looking out for Demyx…"

I smirked crossing my arms across my chest, "Really Axel? If I'm not mistaken with your tone of voice, I'd say you were…' I paused to give it some effect, "…Jealous…"

The redhead stopped smiling then frowned, was that a little pink I see on his cheeks?   
"No I'm not! I'm just saying that's it so like you!" he countered trying to hide the flustered look my statement had caused him.

This is fun!

"…Sure Axel, just keeping telling yourself that…may be I should ask Saiix for a date and-"

I was cut off by the action of two strong yet thin arms wrapping themselves around my waist, holding me tightly. I blushed deeply as he pulled me into a tight embrace, "A-axel…?"

He didn't answer but buried his face into my brown spiky hair; I didn't saying anything else but stayed there and allowed him to hold me like this…it was different from when Demyx held me. When Demyx held me, it was soft and kind but Axel's was strong and…desperate…

Like he was going to lose me…

"Don't say things like that Sora…" he muttered letting me go.

"…Axel…I'm sorry…" I turned around looked into his acid green eyes a sudden impulse ran through me.

I couldn't stop it, it was like the time when I was fighting, and like a puppet I responded to my strings. I reached up and placed a soft kiss on Axel's lips. He seemed surprise at my sudden action, but I was no longer acting on impulse. I wanted to kiss him…I don't know why but…I just couldn't resist. Pulling away I gave out a shaky breath and looked up at him, the redhead was actually blushing! I laughed a little, he glared at me playfully before he leaned down and placed a small kiss on my forehead,

He shook his head creasing my cheek; I leaned head slightly to the touch, "C'mon…lets go…"  
He grabbed my hand lightly opening a dark portal as we stepped through together; he turned to look at me and smirked causing me to blush.

I began to wonder as I held onto Axel's hand, what was waiting for me at the other side of the portal…We stepped out of the portal to be greeted by a tall, tanned, silver haired man. I was in awe slightly; gripping tightly onto Axel's hand he turned and gave me a reassuring smiled before letting go.

"Superior, I've brought number thirteen here with me as you requested." He said before he returned to his place beside me looking serious.

The man nodded his head and then gazed at me, "It is good to have you back number thirteen, it has been very long since you have last been among us. It is sad to hear that you have lost your memory of you one and only true home." He said in a smooth voice.

I nodded my head, I started to speak as I would normally address one who was older then me, " Thank you Superior, it has been long…I'm sorry that I can't remember but…I was hoping that may be…you knew a way of how to held me…?"

"Axel…wait outside…"

The silver haired man shared a look with Axel as he left and the answered my statement, "Yes Sora, I believe I do. Perhaps it is best if you become reacquainted with some of our old enemies, who are trying to stop our noble cause of regaining our true hearts…" he paused and stretched out his hands with black clothing folded upon them.

I instantly understood and took them; black boots, black pants and shirt as well as a black cloak like Axel's.

"It's better if you wear your old clothing, the enemies that you will face today will test your loyalties to us, to your beloved 'friends' Axel and Demyx. For is you try and betray us… not only will you be punished but so will they for brining a traitor among us… ' He chuckled at the last part, " They will try and deceive you, use any and every method that comes to mind to vanquish them if possible and report back of what you have learned about their on goings. Of course Axel will go along with you to make sure everything goes smoothly…"

I felt taken aback, I barely came here and I'm thrown out to show my worth and loyalty to them. But I can sort of understand, I've been gone for a long time how do they know that I haven't turned my back to them by now. But man things sure moves fast around here.

I nodded my head, "Yes…Xemnas…I will make sure not to disappoint you…"

For both my sake as well as for Demyx and Axel…

"Good…you destination is Hallow Bastion…enjoy yourselves…"  
_  
_

_Creep…._

"Axel!", I cried and found him next to the door leaning against the wall on foot raised eyes closed. He seemed to be asleep; I motioned to poke his side.

"Boo!", he cried scaring the crap out of me!

"Ah! Axel!" I hit him lightly on his shoulder, "Don't do that! Besides…the Superior gave me a mission! You and I are going to Hallow Bastion and try to get rid of some of the people working against us!" I uttered with some excitement in my voice, even though I felt like I was not ready for this I wanted to show them that I had not betrayed the Organization.

Axel gave me a worried look, "Sora…are you sure you're up for this? I mean you just got here and-"

"Axel, stop worrying! I'll be fine, trust me! Besides I need to go change my clothes and I want to say goodbye to Demyx before we leave!"

Axel smiled slightly shaking his head, "Alright, so were as we going?"

"Hallow Bastion!"

* * *

Hallow Bastion

* * *

Cloud sighed worrying over his lover Sora wasn't something he ever expected to have to do, Sora was always with Donald and Goofy as odd as they may have seemed he was sure that his lover would be safe.  
But only a few weeks ago had the two shown up at Hallow Bastion at Merlin's house, with everyone they're…but no small cheerful Sora.

Donald explained that they had found a new different world, but it was beyond saving with Heartless and Dusk Nobodies running around loose and wild.

But Sora wouldn't leave saying that there might still be people there waiting, hoping for help and that he was not leaving until he was sure. They separated, the world was swallowed up…and they lost Sora…

Cloud sighed again, running his gloved hand through his golden spiky hair.

_"Sora…you worry me, I wonder if you'll always be able to stay in the light, if you'll always be safe when I'm not there with you…" said Cloud stroking Sora's brown hair._

Sora laughed, "Cloud you worry too much! The darkness won't beat me! Besides…I've got you, Riku, Kairi and everybody here cheering for me! I'll be fine, I swear!"

"Damn it Sora…" Cloud stood up from the side of the cliff, deciding to go and see what Merlin and the others were up to and if they needed help. So he could take his mind off of Sora, "You better be okay…"

* * *

Sora's POV

* * *

I felt comfortable in these clothes, and the hood completely covered my face, and even thought it appeared like it would weigh a lot it didn't.

"I like it…" I muttered.

Axel laughed, "Well we said good bye and you're all dressed for the occasion are you ready for your amazing mission?" he said with sarcasm as he was about to open a portal, I stopped him.  
"Can I try to do it Axel?" I asked not letting him answer, I stretched out my hand summoning power from within me dipping into a small amount of darkness as the sensation of needles ran through me. I opened the portal, taking small deep breaths.

Axel shrugged smirking, "I'm guessing you don't want help on this one?"

I smiled, "Um…Axel…to tell you the truth I'm jus worried…everything is coming naturally to me, I don't know what to do sometimes I wonder if I'm losing my mind or if this if who I truly am. But wither that is the case or not could…watch my back?" I asked blushing a little.

The redhead smiled and placed a soft kiss on my lips nodding, "Yeah, don't worry Sor-Sor…just don't trip over your own feet while we're fighting!"

I gave him a pout as we stepped through the portal, he grabbed my hand as we walked through the In Between. I guess I'd be lying if I said I was ready for this…because…the only reason that I'm still walking is because Axel's beside me...

I just hope that...everything...will turn out ok...

* * *

Sorry I took so long!!!!!!!!!Please I'm asking really nicly! Please Review ! I'll give you Clous, Sora, Axel and Demyx Plushies!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	4. Author's Note

Sorry that I haven't updated any of my stories for three months! Life has gotten in the way considering this is my senior year in high school. But I am current;y working on this story's next two chapters so I should have them up by the end of the week! And when I do please review, it actually helps and motivates me a lot more then you think. Thank you!


End file.
